1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to high performance non-planar semiconductor devices with metal filled inter-fin gaps.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A field-effect transistor (FET) is a semiconductor device that utilizes an electric field to control a size and/or shape of a conductive channel and thereby influences electrical flow through the channel. FETs may be either n-channel (nFET) or p-channel (pFET). CMOS technology may be formed by pairing together nFETs and pFETs on the same wafer.
FETs may be multigated. A multigate FET (MuGFET) is a type of FET that has more than one gate within a single device. Examples of MuGFETs include the FinFET and the Tri-gate FET. A FinFET is a nonplanar, double-gate transistor in which the conducting channel is formed with a relatively thin and tall semiconductor “fin” which forms the body of the device. The tri-gate may be substantially similar in structure to the FinFET. Both multigate devices may also have multiple sources and multiple drains, with corresponding conducting channel fins formed there between.
Nonplanar multigate transistors such as FinFETs and tri-gates may provide enhanced performance over conventional transistors. However, in forming FinFETs, there is a tendency for key holes and voids to form within a silicon containing layer of the gate between the conducting channels as silicon is deposited thereon. These key holes and voids pose problems for performance and yield. Additionally, the existing approaches for stress enhancement in planar CMOS devices may be suboptimal in nonplanar multigate transistors.